The Most Loved Little Girl
by Elowyn Petrova
Summary: Elena's 6 year old sister, Willow Kara Gilbert, is a very strong lady, for a six year old. Will Klaus see that and fall for her? Or scare her away and keep her away forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Lana, why does Stefan look at you like daddy looked at mommy?" I, Willow, asked Lana, my sissy.

"Because, my little tree, daddy loved mommy. And Stefan loves both of us!" Elena replies as she takes a piece of my long dark brown hair and tucks it behind my ear.

"Elena, when is mommy and daddy coming back?" I ask, tilting my head. Elena takes in a biiiig breathe and lets it out slowly as she looks into my deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Willow, we've gone over this. Mommy and Daddy live in heaven with Meme and Papa." Elena says, crying a little. I walk up to her and hug her.

"Oh Lana, don't cry. We'll see hem someday. Isn't that what Mommy said when Papa died? When we get all old and wrinkly, we'll talk to God and he'll say 'Okay,' and let us pack our things and live with him." I say, thinking she forgot. Elena smiles and nods. As she gets up, Damon walks in, smiling at me.

"DAMON!" I yell when I run and hug his legs. Damon picks me up and tosses me in the air.

"Damon! Be careful!" Lana says, worrying about me. As Damon puts me down I go up to Elena and point my finer at her.

"Elena! Damon wouldn't drop me, would you?" I ask as I look at my Damon. He smiles a big smile and shakes his head.

"Never, my little one." He says as he walks up to and pats the top of my head. I hit his leg and yell 'You're it!' and started running out of my room. I hear Elena giggle. I slowly walk down the stairs, I would trip if I didn't walk slowly mom used to say, and as I jumped off the last step, I heard Damon walk down the stairs to.

"I'm going to get you!" He calls as I laugh and run through the kitchen. Caroline and Jere-Bear are talking in the kitchen.

"Hide me!" I yell, throwing myself at Care. Caroline smiles as Damon walks in.

"Oh dear Caroline, where is she?" Damon asks sweetly. I laugh very quietly and hide behind Caroline's and Jere's legs.

"I don't know." Caroline says back, stepping back. Damon bends down and grabs me way fast. He tickles me and all I can do is laugh and hit him.

"D-D-Damon! St-St-Stop!" I yell. After an hour, he lets go and I run to Elena, who is laughing behind Damon. Elena picks me up.

"Time for bed my little tree." She says as she tries to carry me to my bed and Toby, my stuffed-puppy. I wiggle.

"Lana! Lana, wait!" I yell. Elena does the breathe thing again and sets me down. I run to Damon, hug him and kiss his cheek. Then I go to Jeremy and hug him and kiss his cheek to. Then Caroline wants a hug, so I hug her and she kisses my cheek. When I go to walk to Elena, Damon bends down and kisses my head.

"Sleep well, my little princess." He says as he waves at me when Elena takes my hand and walks with me up to bed. When we are upstairs, Elena puts me on my bed and puts Toby right next to me. She hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"Night my little sister." She says as she pulls my covers up and walks to the door. "I love you." She says when she goes to walk out and turn off the light.

"Night! I love you!" I yell as she closes my door. But, before Lana closes the door, she blows me a kiss. I smile and snuggle into my puppy and close my eyes to dream about mommy and daddy.

"Elena, you need to send her to Colorado." Damon says again, for the millionth time as I walk down the stairs.

"Damon, she can't leave Jeremy and I. Look how long it took her to get over my parents. They died almost a year and a half ago and today was her only happy day. How do you think she'll act if we send her to my family in Colorado?" I ask, hoping he sees where I'm coming from. I love my little sister with all of my heart, and I want to stop her from being hurt.

"Why don't you just compel her?" Stefan asks as he walks in. I look at him in disbelief. "Compel her to not feel the pain of your parent's death, Elena. If you don't, then she'll always have to carry that pain." Stefan points out as Damon nods and points at him.

"Now he's thinking!" Damon says as he hops up and claps his hand. Before I could do anything, Caroline is standing on the stairs and is baring her fangs.

"No one is turning off a six year olds feeling so you can relocate her. I understand, none of us here want her to be in pain, but does that have to mean that we turn off part of her humanity?" She basically yells. Damon looks down, not in guilt but in… Sadness?

"The only reason I said that was so I didn't have to come over every day and see my little Willow in pain. Sorry for caring." He mumbles so softly that I have to strain with my human ears to understand him. Before I can comfort him or say anything in response, he runs vampire speed out of the door, slamming it behind him.

"He'll be fine." Stefan says as he angrily walks over to the couch. I look at Caroline, how looks horribly sad.

"I think it's sad that Stefan would even bring up taking away part of a six year olds humanity…" Caroline mumbles as she walks out of the house. I sigh, walking over to the couch also. I sit and snuggle into Stefan's chest just in time to hear Willow's screams. I jump up and bolt up the stairs, skipping a few. When I get up to Willow's room, I throw the door open, expecting a hybrid, but instead see Willow's sad face crying hysterically.

"Oh, my little tree!" I say, walking fast with my arms open. As I sit, I pull her close me and stroke her hair. "Shhh, it's okay my little tree. I'm here now…" I say, stroking her hair. Seconds later, Damon is standing behind me. Damon sits next to me and Willow flings herself from my arms into his. Damon wraps his arms around her fragile little body and calms her in minutes. Damon gently moves Willow back onto her bed and lays next to her as she snuggles into his chest.

"I'll take first watch." Damon whispers, propping his head on his arm. I smirk and nod, knowing he would dismember any creature that posed any threat to his little Willow. To me, she was a sister, but to him, Willow was the daughter he never had. He'd play, laugh and kill for that little girl.

As I walk down the stairs, I notice that Stefan has left. I shrug slightly, feeling safe knowing that Damon's in the house. I walk into the kitchen and make myself a bowl of Rice Krispy's and a couple pieces of toast. As I sit at the bar and eat, I think about our predicament. Klaus is a hybrid, Caroline's a vampire, Aunt Jenna is dead, Katherine is out and about and Klaus knows that our weakness is Willow. What no one knows is that every day in breakfast lunch and dinner, I slip some vervain into Willows food and drink. I smirk, knowing that right now, I'm doing everything in my power to keeping the last of my family safe. As I eat the rest of my cereal, Bonnie walks in. She goes to the alcohol cabinet and pulls out the bourbon.

"Careful, Damon brought that over from his place." I warn as she pours herself a glass. She just laughs humorlessly and doesn't even bother grabbing a glass, but chugs it from the bottle. A few seconds later when she puts the bottle down, she puts the cap on and puts it back into the cupboard.

"Sorry, had a bad day. You know, being threatened by Klaus. Again." She says, sitting next to me, stealing a piece of my toast. I glare at her playfully and give Bonnie a half-hug.

"Don't worry. We're all freaking out. Every night, Willow has nightmares, but when she screams I always think that it's a hybrid or-or Elijah or somebody who is supposed to hurt us. Her specifically." I say as tears come to my eyes. I rapidly blink to clear my eyes and put my hair behind my ears. Bonnie smiles weakly at me and looks at the table.

As we are both lost in thought, Damon walks down the stairs slowly with Willow in his arms. He softly lays her down on the couch, not knowing that Bonnie and I are watching. As he lays her down, Damon brushes the hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear. He smiles slightly and kisses that top of her forehead. As he stands up straight, he takes off his favorite leather jacket and tucks it around her tiny body. As I mentally say 'aw' I notice Lexi watching from the staircase. She smirks and clears her throat.

"I thought that you were a big badass who hates people, much less children." Lexi states, standing slowly. Damon instantly crouches slightly and growls menacingly.

"Lexi, leave her alone." He growls protectively.

"Tsk, tsk Damon. I would never hurt a child, Willow no less. I love her like a daughter, same with you Elena." Lexi says a little loudly. Damon's head whips towards Bonnie and I and we just stand there like two does stuck in head lights. Damon shakes his head and looks towards Lexi, only to find her missing.

"How long were you two staring?" Damon asks, seeming embarrassed. I giggle and shake my head.

"Long enough." I say as I put my bowl in the sink and give Bonnie a goodnight hug. "I'm going to bed. Stay as long as you want Bonnie, and Damon? Make sure Willow gets back in her room. And do you mind spending the night? I'm exhausted and I can't watch her all night again by myself." I say as I walk towards Damon. He just smirks and bows slightly.

"If it makes my girls happy, I'd be honored." He says sarcastically. I slap him as I walk past and walk up the stairs. By the time I get into my room and change, I am more than ready for bed. As my head hits the pillow, I fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of the night my parents died…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Meredith, Bonnie, Caroline and I want to go to The Grill, but no one wants to watch Willow. As I get myself dressed, I hear the girls helping Willow get dressed.

"Willow baby, what about this? Do you like it honey?" Meredith asks for the hundredth time.

"Mere! I told you I want the _purple_ one! Not the _light_ purple one!" Willow yells. As the girls stifle their giggles, I'm guessing, Meredith complies to her demands as I hear Willow jumping up and down.

"Knock knock!" Damon yells up the stairs as he runs human speed. I can hear Willow squeal as Damon opens her bedroom door.

"Day-Day! You brought me flowers!" She yells in a high pitched voice. As I finally exit my room, I walk into Willow's and see that Damon really did bring her flowers. But more shockingly, he had a receipt. There were three flowers: a red Carnation, a yellow Tulip and a black Rose with babies breathe surrounding the bunch.

"A friend of mine made that for you. Do you like it, my little crow?" He asks curiosity clear in his eyes. Willow's head just flies up and down as she smells the flowers, one by one.

"This one," She says, pointing to the black rose, "smells the prettiest." Willow says with a smile. "Smell." She says, shoving it into his face. Damon just chuckles and takes a big whiff.

"It smells wonderful my little princess." Damon says as he stands. He holds his hand out and Willow takes it.

"Damon, why don't you watch Willow while we go to the Grill?" Meredith asks, glaring at him suspiciously.

"I have to go to the hospital." He says with a smirk.

"Damon, are you hurt?! Who hurt you?!" Willow cries out. Damon shakes his head, picks her up and sets her on the counter.

"I'm not hurt; I just have to go for a checkup." Willow starts swinging her legs. "In a checkup, the doctor checks your lungs," He points to his chest; where his lungs are at, "and your heart," Points to heart, "and all of the other things in your body." He finishes, smiling down at his favorite girl. He can deny it all he wants, but if he had to choose between Willow and I and Stefan, he would choose Willow, no doubt about it.

"So you can't postpone your 'appointment'?" She asks, annoyed. I turn to Mere and shake my head.

"He also has a meeting with Klaus…" I add, looking at Willow. Willow scrunches her nose.

"The big fat mean wolfie guy that you told me to scream if I ever saw him, because he's bad and he might wanna hurt you Jeremy and Damon?" She asks worriedly. I smirk and nod slightly, knowing she'll yell at Damon. But instead of yelling, she just leans forward and hugs Damon as tightly as she can.

"Promise you'll come and play with me when you're done talking with the mean wolfie?" She says, crying slightly.

"Don't worry my princess. I'll come back safe and sound." He says with a smile, making her smile. Willow nods and jumps down off of the counter to grab Meredith's any my hand and leads us out of the house, with a saddened Caroline behind us…

As we walk into the Grill, we see Kol, Elijah and Klaus sitting at the bar. Caroline runs in front of us and picks Willow up and holds her in her arms, the safest place in this bar right at this moment. Sadly, Elijah sees us and walks over to us.

"Sorry Elijah, but the girls and I have to go to the lady's room." I say, pulling Caroline in front of me, so I can watch Willow.

"But Lana, I don't have to pee." Willow whines. Caroline and I sigh and Elijah smiles a genuine smile.

"Elena, why don't I take Willow and go sit at a booth with my brothers and I while you go to the restroom. I swear, no harm will come to the child." He says, smiling at Willow, who smiles innocently back.

"Yeah Lana." Willow says, reaching for Elijah. I stand in between the two and look Elijah in the eyes.

"If any harm is done to my sister, I will personally kill you and your brothers." I say as I step back.

"And I believe you." Is all he says as Elijah takes Willow from Caroline's arms.

document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovlies, so this chapter is in no one's POV. I wanted you to get inside everyone's head for a little bit before it goes back to Willow. I hope you like it! Dont forget to Reveiw! :) And thank you sooooooooooooo much for reading my story and reveiwing it! It means alot to me!**

Elijah takes Willow and seats her between the wall and him. As he sits, he sees concern flash in Kol's eyes.

"Why, hello there little one. What's your name?" Klaus asks, attempting to compulse her.

"What's your name mister? Elena always says, 'Ask everyone their name before you talk to them and make sure that they don't want to hurt you!'" She says, pointing her finger at Klaus. Klaus chuckles a sincere chuckle and smiles sweetly at her.

"What a smart sister you have. My name is Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus if you want." He responds. As he says _Klaus_, Willow scrunches her nose up and shakes her head.

"So you're the big wolfie I'm not allowed to talk to!" She says, tilting her head to the side. Kol, whose been smiling and chuckling the whole time, bursts out laughing. Klaus smiles and tilts his head in the same direction as Willow.

"Can you at least tell me your name sweetie?" Kol asks innocently. Willow shakes her head and smiles. "Well, my name is Kol. Can you talk to me?" He asks innocently. Willow looks up and thinks for a second and nods.

"Lana never said that I couldn't talk to you!" She says. With her hands, she tells Kol to lean forward. When she does, she cups his ear and whispers 'Willow Kara Gilbert' extremely soft, just how Elena taught her. Kol smiles and nods. As they both lean back, Willow puts a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, don't tell him though!" She says, pointing to Klaus. Kol smiles and nods. As Elena walks out of the bathroom, Damon walks into the Grill. He runs vampire speed over to Klaus' booth and slams his hands on the table.

"Give me Willow." He says, pointed towards Klaus. Klaus just smiles and scoots closer to Kol.

"Why don't you sit Damon and join my brothers and I in a few drinks and this conversation with this very pretty lady." He says, looking at Willow with pure interest, not killing interest, but sincere interest. Damon sighs, not wanting to start a fight with Willow used as bait, thinking that they'd hurt her, when in fact, Klaus would rather hurt himself then her for some odd reason. For the same odd reason, he felt protective over her, almost as protective as Damon and Elena.

Elena, Bonnie, Meredith and Caroline are just standing at the bar, watching Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Damon and Willow. Hours later, Willow started to fall asleep. Elijah stands and guides his hands in her direction. In these 2 hours, Kol and Willow had become best friends, and Damon could tell that Kol actually cared for her. Damon nods and picks Willow up gently, putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her in his jacket. As he walks past Kol, Kol grabs his wrist and looks Damon in the eyes.

"Keep her safe, will you?" He asks, leaning his head towards Klaus, who was lost in thought. Damon glares slightly at Kol and jerks his wrist away from him in disgust, jolting Willow a little bit. Willow squirms a little, not liking the jolt. Damon walks away and rubs circles on her back in a soothing manner. As he jumps into the front seat, Willow still in his arms, he drives directly to Elena's house, knowing that only Elijah has been invited in. Damon knew that if Elijah ever hurt Willow, Elena would torture him, not including his own torture. Damon's greatest fear is that Willow would get hurt for his mistakes, like Klaus or if Katherine ever came back. Damon sighs and runs vampire speed into her house, sighing once again in relief, knowing Willow is safe.

"I'm putting her to bed Stefan." Damon calls into the kitchen, knowing that Stefan is there, waiting for Elena to get home. Damon ascends the stairs and lays Willow down on her bed softly. As Damon walks down the stairs, he bumps into Alaric.

"Sorry." Damon mumbles as he walks out of the house in a trance…

**Okay, one more thing! Should I skip a few years till Willow is like, 14 so she can spend some quality time with Klaus, or do you want more young Willow? Up to you guys! Reveiw your answer please! Thank you again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys! Here it is! New Chapter! Btw, it's in Elena's POV again. It will be for the next few chapters and will be until the next time I do a a/n! Thank you guys for reading!**

As I wake, I see that Willow climbed into my bed last night. I look down and see my little sister curled up into a little ball, her head on my chest. I smile and kiss the top of her head. I lean back and close my eyes, knowing that I can't go back to sleep. A couple of hours later, Damon walked in, expecting Willow and I to be awake. I mean, it's almost ten o'clock in the morning, and Willow usually wakes up at seven in the morning. Damon drops whatever he has in his hand and runs into my room.

"Where's Will-! Oh…" He says as he points to the little ball to my side. I smirk, eyes still closed and waved at him.

"Good morning to you to. And yes, before you ask, I'm having a great morning." I say sarcastically, hoping he would feel bad for being an over reactive asshole. Damon just sighs and sits on my window seat, looking out the window.

"Is there a reason why Original Barbie Bitch is here?" Damon asks skeptically. I shake my head and pull Willow closer to me, making her wake.

"Lana, what's wrong?" Willow asks groggily. I shake my head as Lexi walks in. Willow just smiles and jumps off of the bed into Lexi's arms.

"Well, someone missed me." Lexi says as she spins, holding Willow close to her. Willow just is laughing uncontrollably.

"So Lexi, where's Rebekah?" I ask, walking over to my window. Outside, I see Kol and Damon talking, while Rebekah is in the car, furious. Damon shakes Kol's hand and turns, smiling? I frown and meet Damon at the front door, expecting answers.

"Damon, what the _hell_ is going on?!" I hiss. Damon just smirks and looks down at me.

"Well, remember at the Grill how Kol and Willow became good friends? Guess what, I got a babysitter! Three actually." He says, leaning up against the doorway. I look at him in complete shock. I swallow some air and look Damon in the eyes.

"I know for a fact, in my heart and soul, that you would make sure nothing happens to Willow, you love her. You love her even more then Stefan and Katherine, more than me even! And I also know that you have her best interests and your own reasons. What I'm trying to say, Damon, is that, I trust you. I trust that you're doing this because it's the best choice for Willow, and I know that if something did happen to her, you would never forgive yourself. So, I'll go along with this. I'll drop Willow off at the Mikealsen Manor to Kol. Now, go tell our 'babysitter' that Lexi and I will drop her off after we cook breakfast." I say, shooing Damon. No matter how mad I may be, I know that Damon would torture himself if they did anything to Willow. He would never in his existence hurt Willow, or let anyone else hurt her for that manner. I slam the door in his face and walk upstairs and see Lexi frowning slightly at Willow. I give Lexi a quizzical look, but she just waves me off. She throws Willow into the air and puts her down gently.

"Okay little one, I have a question for you. Do you want to go and have a play date with Kol, or do you want to go and play with Damon?" Lexi asks, putting Willow on her knee. Willow looks up in thought and shrugs.

"Lex, I don't know." Willow says shrugging. "I want to go and play with Kol, he said he had a sister and she would let me do her hair and let me play dress up and I don't really like dress up I would just play with her because he said that she liked playing dress up, but I want to go and make sure that Klaus didn't hurt my Damon." Willow said. Then, in a small voice, Willow slouched and looked at Lexi through her hair. "And I know Elena will be mad if I want to go see Kol because Klaus is his brother." She whispers. Instantly, tears spring into my eyes. Have I really made it to where my sister thinks that I'll be mad because she wants to go and spend time with the Originals? I saw the way Kol talked to Willow, he looked and acted sincere. He looked happy. And as I think back onto the day, Klaus looked happy talking to her too. I sigh and kneel in front of Willow.

"Willow, baby, look at me. I won't be mad if you want to go see a new friend. But you have to do something for me." I say, looking into Willow's eyes. Willow nods her head, listening to every word I'm saying. "You have to wear this," I say, taking the vervain necklace that Stefan gave me off and clasping it on Willow's neck. "and you have to promise me that if anyone and I mean _anyone _makes you feel uncomfortable, you grab Kol and ask him to run you home in that second, you hear me?" I ask, playing with the ends of Willow's hair, the tears pouring out of my eyes. Willow nods and hugs my neck. As she pulls back, I see a vision of sincerity, love and a little bit of concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry Elena. Damon told me what to do if I don't feel comfortable. I either call him or Lexi and I tell Klaus to take me home now or Bonnie will come and Bonnie will make him sleep or Tyler will come over and take me and Kol will never see me again. And Elijah already pinky promised that Klaus wouldn't hurt me. He told me that Kol and he thought that I was fun and cute and that they would always protect me." She says, looking at me in a serious way. Well, as serious as a new puppy. She's a six year old. Lexi is smiling greatly behind Willow and picks her up from behind.

"Well that was nice of Elijah to say, wasn't it? Now, we should go get dressed and eat before Kol thinks that you're not coming over." She says as she walks out of my room into Willow's room to get her a new change of clothes. I smirk to myself, thinking of Willow. She is such a happy little girl. A happy little girl stuck in a hard world with Originals, vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and doppelgangers. And somehow, at least one of each species loves her wholeheartedly. She is such an innocent, loving, compassionate little girl, and yet she has not lived a life yet. She knows of vampires, but we haven't told her who is what. She knows that Bonnie's a witch, and she is fascinated. She knows that I have a 'twin' and she swears to heaven and hell that she's talked to a girl named Katarina, who goes by Katherine and who looked exactly like me. Knowing this scares me, but if Katherine wanted to hurt her, she would have. This just confirms that everyone, even Katherine and the Originals, love my little Willow.

"Lexi, no! I want the _red_ shirt!" Willow yells.

"Willow Kara! This _is _a _red_ shirt so stop your whining! You may get your way by whining with Damon and all of them but that is not going to happen with me, understand?" Lexi says in a commanding tone. I love Lexi, she is a mom to Willow and I. She soothes her when she's upset, goes to parent teacher conferences and has even gone down to the courthouse to try to adopt Willow and I legally. Lexi loves Willow so much, and nobody sees it.

"Yes mom. I mean Lexi." Willow corrects herself as she opens her drawer. By this time, I'm standing in her doorway, watching. Lexi looks around and stops. She sits on Willow's bed and pulls Willow onto her lap.

"Willow, we need to talk." Lexi explains. Willow nods and puts her head on Lexi's shoulder. "Okay. I know that you miss your mommy and daddy. And I am not trying to take the place of your mommy and daddy. I love you like you were my daughter, but you're not. You had a mommy and a daddy and you love them and it's okay to still love them when their gone. Just because we can't see them does not mean that they have left us. Okay?" Lexi explains. At the end of her explanation, Lexi kisses the top of Willow's head. Willow lifts her head and nods.

"I understand. I love you Lexi." Willow responds as she hops off of Lexi's lap. Lexi just smiles down at Willow and stands up.

"As I love you, my little one. Now, let's get ready to go see Kol and Elijah." Lexi says in an excited tone. Willow just jumps up and down in excitement. I smile and nod, knowing that my family is broken, but in time we will heal. We will be strong, we are loved and we will love. That shouldn't hinder us from having fun in the process. We all should just ignore the looks and turn around and show this world that we will not stand for anything other than the best. We will fall, but in the process we will be caught by the ones we love and the ones that love us and placed back on our feet. We will be wrong and we will be right. We will fight and we will lose. We will laugh and we will cry. But most of all, we have the most loved little girl, Willow; to hold us together, no matter what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

After Lexi and I make Willow breakfast, I put Willow's coat on her and usher her to the door.

"Willow, remember, keep the necklace on, okay?" I say as I place her in her booster seat. Willow nods and plays with it. Lexi jumps into the driver seat, and I jump into the passenger seat. After the fifteen minute long drive, Lexi pulls into the driveway of the Mikealsen Manor. I sigh as go to the back to unbuckle Willow. As I lift Willow out of the car, Lexi runs using vampire speed to grab Willow. I just roll my eyes as Lexi and I walk up to knock on the door. Before I have a chance to knock, Klaus opens the door.

"Well, what a surprise." Klaus states as he lets us in. A menacing growl comes from Lexi as Klaus walks by her and Willow. Klaus puts his hands up in an innocent manner.

"No need to be on the defense Lexi. I have no interest in hurting the child, and on that you have my word." Klaus promises. Lexi scoffs slightly and repositions Willow on her other hip, way from Klaus.

"And what does your word mean to me? You have never, in you thousands of years in existence, have ever kept your word to any other vampire, what would make me believe you?" She asks harshly. As Lexi keeps yelling at Klaus, Kol and Rebekah walk into the room. As soon as Rebekah's eyes land on Willow, her eyes soften and a happy smile comes across her lips. Suddenly, I hear some words that shocked me.

"Okay than, Elena I give you my word. I will never hurt the child while she is under the care of my siblings or anybody else for that matter." Klaus swears as he looks me in the eyes. I stand there shocked. I sigh and nod slightly.

"And if you do, I swear to god, what Damon will do to you will look microscopic to what I'll do." I threaten, meaning every word. Klaus just smirks and nods.

"Well played." Is his only comment as Rebekah walks over to Lexi.

"May I?" She asks as she holds out her hands. Lexi looks to me and I smile and nod. I saw the way everyone acted around her. She changes everyone she comes into contact with. Lexi reluctantly gives Willow over. As Rebekah walks upstairs into her room, I hear small giggles come from Willow. I sigh and walk towards the door.

"We'll be by around four to pick her up. If you need anything, you know where my house is." I say as I grab the door handle and push the door open, knowing that they are listening. I turn and look over my shoulder to see Elijah nodding with a smile on his face.

"Okay, we will see you then. In the meantime, I must go hide the blood and make lunch. Goodbye Lexi, Elena." He answers, bowing slowly. Lexi smiles and turns to walk out to the car. I do the same and within minutes, we leave. All I can think about as I leave is Willow.

**Okay so it's a filler chapter, but hey it works. If you would like to see any changes, please let me know! I write for you guys so if you have any ideas, tell me! Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing!J** **Oh, and a couple things that I forgot to say, Meredith is the one in the book and her and Alaric are a thing and sometimes from here on out a lot of things are going to be different then the book or show. Okay, so there you go! Next chapter is going to still be Elena, I'll keep the cliffhanger for Willow and the Originals lol okay so, enough of my a/n, Have an awesome day and thank you all sooo much again for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

As Lexi and I arrive home, I find Damon sitting on my front porch.

"Well, I see that the little one is gone." He comments, sounding a little sullen.

"Well, you kind of did get her some babysitters." I respond as I open my door. Damon follows behind me. As I turn to talk to Lexi, I see that she's gone. I sigh and set my keys down on the little side table that we have beside the door. While I walk into the kitchen, I hear someone sneaking around upstairs. I turn to Damon, who's already looking that way. As he stalks up the stairs, I hear a soft mumble. Damon just straightens and smirks.

"Looks like Gilbert's got game." Is all Damon says as he glances back towards the stairs. I shake my head and walk to the bottom of the stairs.

"Jeremy!" I call. As my voice makes its way up the stairs, I hear a crash from Jeremy's room. I walk slowly up the stairs and quietly knock on his door. "Jere? You okay?" I say, smirking.

"I-I'm f-fine!" He yells. After he's done talking I hear a quiet giggle. I smile and go to open his door. "Elena! Don't." Jeremy threatens. Suddenly, Damon is beside me. Damon smiles at me and glances to the door knob. I smile and nod, taking my hand off of it. As Damon takes ahold of the door knob, I hear Jeremy close his window. Damon slams the door open to reveal Jeremy and Anna. Anna sitting on the bed, Jeremy against the wall, next to his window, both of their lips were slightly swollen and breathing heavily.

"What do you want Damon?" Jeremy asks, coming to stand behind Anna. Damon just smirks and opens his arms.

"Oh, you know. Making everyone's life hell, the usual. What about you? You seem to be busy…" Damon comments, raising his eyebrows. Jeremy blushes slightly but stands up a little straighter.

"It's nothing you've never done, why are you so worried? Hoping I'll get hurt?" Jeremy asks, shrinking behind Anna a little. Damon just scoffs and looks down to Anna.

"Really, Annabelle? You already have him trained, what more do you want?" He asks, like something was wrong. Jeremy then moves in front of his girlfriend.

"Leave her alone Damon." Jere threatens. Damon just rolls his eyes and storms out. I lean against the doorway and look at them skeptically.

"If you guys have sex, at least wait until either A: I leave or B: you have condoms." I say as I turn and walk down the stairs. I grab my coat and keys from the end table and walk out, giving my little brother his privacy.

"Willow love, what would you like to do?" Kol asks me. I shrug and shake my head. "Love, you look like a duck, and I don't like ducks, they're cranky. Would you like to go outside?" KoKo asks. I smile big and nod.

"Yeah! Outside!" I yell, jumping up and down. Kol smiles and nods.

"Follow me then. Elijah, Klaus, would you like to join Willow and I on our journey to the G-A-R-D-E-N?" Kol spells out the last word. I look between them as they all smile and nod. Klaus comes up and picks me up. At first, I push on him, wanting down. But once we got outside, I got cold and Klaus was the warmest, so I decided that it was okay if he held me. As Kol leads, Klaus and I close behind him and Elijah behind us, I notice that there is a path in the woods. A few minutes later, we come into a clearing place. All around, there are a lot a lot of trees and bushes. Around the bottom of the trees are blue and red flowers. I wiggle and Klaus smiles as he puts me down. As soon as my feet were on the ground, I flew over to the tree.

"Having fun?" Elijah asks. I nod big and sit next to all the pretty flowers. I pick one and put it to my nose. It smelt really good… Like candy… After a few minutes, I lie down in the grass and close my eyes. A few minutes later, I feel a jacket on me.

"Sleep well, my love." Klaus whispers as I go to take a nap. _It's just a dream…_ I think to myself as I fall asleep. _Klaus can't love, only people who love other people call someone 'love'… Lana said so. But, she might be wrong…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, skip a few years. Willow is now eight. In these last few years, Elena has Turned, Stefan has been the Ripper and Katherine is now one of Willow's best friends. The relationship between Willow and the Mikealsen's had blossomed: Kol was her brother, Rebekah her sister, Elijah and uncle and Klaus a crush. Tyler had become a hybrid and is together with Caroline. Anna died and so did Grams. Bonnie has become Willow's 'go-to' witch. Care and Tyler are living together because Sheriff Forbes (Liz) had moved to another county, thanks to the mayor. Klaus is really close with Willow and they spend every weekend that they possibly can together, and Elena has no problem with it. She sees the love in his eyes. Papa bear Damon is a totally different story…._

"Willow Kara Gilbert! Come down here _now_!" Damon yells. I sigh and put my book down, expecting the worst. Damon never calls me by my middle or last name. As I slowly walk down the stairs of the boarding house, I see Damon sitting at the table with Klaus and Elena. Damon pats the seat beside him and looks at me expectantly. I smirk to him. As I walk behind Klaus, I get a sense of… Relief? I don't know, but it made me feel good. Once I sat, I looked at Elena, whom looks like she's been crying, well for a vampire. But when I look at Klaus, I feel color come to my cheeks and butterflies in my stomach. I smile shyly at him and look at Damon through my hair, which fell in front of my face. Damon smiles to me and turns to Klaus, looking serious.

"Okay, Klaus, you have to make sure nothing happens to her while Elena and I go to Georgia, you hear me? If anything and I mean _anything_, which includes a scratch, happens to her, I will personally dagger you." Damon threatens Klaus, which make me giggle slightly. As Klaus agrees, I see Elena look between Klaus and I skeptically. As we all stand in goodbye, I walk over to Elena and hug her tightly.

"Klaus won't let anything happen to me Lana, it's okay. Even if he does, Kol and Rebekah will hurt him." I whisper in her ear, knowing that everybody is listening. As Klaus leaves without a goodbye, I see Stefan walking up the path to the house. Once Damon sees him, he runs in front of me and stands protectively with me engulfed behind his body frame. Elena slowly walks in front of Damon and puts most of her weight on her back foot, waiting for Stefan to pounce at any second. Stefan stands about twenty feet away from the door, where I'm standing.

"Elena, Damon, why do you think that I would hurt a darling child? Especially one so innocent." He asks. I try to walk around Damon to go give _my _Stefan a hug but he stops me.

"Damon, please, let me go! I need to go see Stefan! He won't hurt me, he never has before!" I yell, wanting my Stefan.

"Willow, honey, we've talked about this. It isn't the old Stefan. Baby girl, please stop. You know he isn't how he used to be." Damon says soothingly in my ear. I shake my head, bringing tears to my eyes.

"Damon, no! You lied, please I need my brother." I yell, tears finally streaming down my face. As I peek around Damon, I see Stefan laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you Stefan?!" Elena asks, about to pounce. Stefan calms his laughter and shakes his head.

"Nothing my love, well actually, I think that it's hilarious how a young _human_ could get so attached to one person." Stefan explains, looking at Elena straight in the eyes. Elena shakes her head in disgust and I finally stop struggling against Damon, realizing Damon was right. This isn't _my _Stefan. He was different. _My _Stefan would never laugh at me. _My _Stefan would never call Elena 'love', that's what he calls me. And most of all, _my_ Stefan would never, ever, leave me and come back and make me feel guilty. As I realize what has happened, I turn and stumble back into the house, only to find Klaus and Rebekah sitting by the fire. As I walk in, their heads turn. Soon, Rebekah realizes that I've been crying. She walks over and engulfs me into a bone crushing hug. I sob quietly into her chest, hoping that I would be okay. I miss my Stefan and he obviously isn't coming back anytime soon. As I stop crying, I feel multiple presences in the room. I peak my head out from under Bekah's arm and see Elena and Caroline leaning against the rail, Klaus sitting opposite of us, Kol and Elijah in the doorway and Damon pouring himself a drink on the opposite end of the room, staring into space. Elijah runs over and stops Damon from spilling his alcohol all over. Damon nods in thanks.

As I gently break from Rebekah's hug and bring my knees to my chest, as I usually did. Klaus smiled at me reassuringly and Elena walks over and starts to play with my hair. Damon stands still and sips his drink, again, staring into space. I slowly get up and walk over to him. As I reach him, I wrap my small arms around his middle. Slowly, I feel him respond. He sets his drink down and wraps his arms around me. He rests his chin on the top of my head. I look up at him and smile innocently.

"Damon, are you still going to Georgia?" I ask, voice cracking slightly. Damon looks at me in confusion before realization hit. His mouth forms an 'o' shape and he thinks for a second.

"That, I don't know yet. But until then, would you like to have a movie night with everyone, including Katherine?" He asks, interest in his eyes. A week or so ago, Damon started asking questions. Questions like, 'How do you feel about vampires?' and 'Would it be okay if someone really close to you was a vampire, or werewolf, or a hybrid?' Of course, I answered truthfully. I thought that vampires were fascinating and no, I would not care if someone close to me was part of a supernatural world. I don't know why he would think that I would. He always told me that there are vampires, that they were real. Some were good, some were bad.

Coming back to reality, I nod my head eagerly. I know that everyone doesn't trust her, but they put up with her for me, because I love her like a sister. I know that if I didn't feel comfortable with talking to Elena or Damon about something, Kat was the one to go to. Damon smiles brightly down at me. He nods and I place my head back onto him. Damon sighs heavily and pats my back. I look around, and see that everyone has left. I let him go and walk into the living room, seeing that they already have it set up: blankets on the floor making multiple beds and pillows were thrown randomly across the beds and the couches. Damon smiles and nods to the bed before he pulls his phone out and call Katherine. I walk up to the huge bed and sit next to Klaus. I lean on his shoulder and feel him chuckle slightly. I look up at him questioningly only to get a shake of his head. I shrug it off and cuddle up to his side as the movie, The Skulls, starts.

I sit there, whispering with Klaus the whole movie.

"You know Willow, you do have school tomorrow." Klaus reminds me. I smile sadly and look down.

"Yeah, I know." I respond. Klaus just smiles and looks up to Elena, whose just smiling ear to ear while Damon looks like he's about to explode. I roll my eyes at Damon, getting a 'tsk, tsk' noise from Katherine.

"Now, now Willow. There is no need for that." She scolds. I roll my eyes at her to, yawning. Everyone just smirks and bids a goodnight as they slowly funnel through the door, knowing that I'm going to bed. After ten minutes, the only people left in the room are Elena, Klaus and Katherine. I yawn once more and cuddle more into Klaus' side, earning a giggle from Kat… I think… Too tired to care, I lay my head on Klaus' chest and fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

As I wake in the morning, I find myself curled up in a little ball on Klaus' chest. I blush and get up quietly, walking to my room. I open the door and look at the clock. 6:30 it reads. Good, I'm right on time, I think to myself as I walk over to my dresser and pull out a black shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I change quickly and walk down the stairs. I enter the kitchen to find Klaus, Damon and Kol talking intently.

"Damon, I don't know if it's safe to leave Willow alone. Stefan came back yesterday and she almost ran right into his arms! Do you really want her to die?!" Kol asks, furious. Damon shakes his head and looks at Kol in disgust.

"Yes Kol, I want Willow to die." Damon says sarcastically as he opens the fridge.

"Both of you shut up. She won't be alone: My hybrids and I will be here." Klaus says proudly.

"Oh, and Rebekah, Lexi, Katherine Caroline and Elijah!" I say excitedly. All three guys jump and look at me with wide eyes. I smile innocently at them and walk over to the cobber to grab some cereal.

"She is right…" Kol admits, turning to the guys.

"We'll talk later." Damon says, guiding me out of the door and into the car to take me to school.

After school, I run into the house only to find Stefan and Damon having alcoholic beverages in the kitchen. Stefan smirks at me and winks over the rim of the glass as he takes a swig. I stumble backwards slightly, hoping he didn't notice. Stefan in return just chuckles and sets his glass down.

"So, Willow, how was school?" He asks, walking over to me. The door slowly creaks shut behind me. Damon grabs Stefan's arm and jolts him slightly.

"Touch her," He threatens, "or scare her, or do anything to harm her, and you _will _die."

"Okay brother, I get it. The delicious smelling human little girl is off limits." He yanks his arm from Damon's grip and bends down to my height. By this time, my courage and compassion has returned. As soon as Stefan is crouching in front of me, I throw myself into his arms and hug him tightly.

"Stefan, I know that you're in there! I know that you're yourself, please! You just have to believe and _want _to be yourself." I whisper in his ear. Stefan pats my back softly and whispers back, 'you're right. But, at this moment, I don't want to feel anything.' And with that, he releases me and walks out, never looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days felt like a blur to everyone. Stefan was slowly regaining his humanity, Kol and Klaus were trying to make Willow feel _a little _bit better, Elena and Jeremy were on security detail and Damon was just stuck between his daughter, the love of his existence and his brother.

Tyler and Caroline were having countless all-nighter's. Every day, either Care or Tyler would try to come and help Willow, or sometimes Damon, and they would be called back by their lover. They were too busy in each other to even have any other care.

Bonnie was lost. Between the loss of her mother's humanity and the loss of her grandmother's life, she felt as if the world was closing in and she had no time for anyone. She felt useless, that if she couldn't even help herself, how could she help take care of a child?

Damon was becoming confused. All that was ever on his mind was the three reasons for his existence: Elena, Stefan and his little Willow, mostly his little girl. He had fallen into his 'fight or flight' mode and he was 'fighting' the urge to go and knock his brother's face into a concrete wall and proceed to beat his ass with a vervain soaked baseball bat. He then started to think of Elena how much she needed him: needed him to be a father, brother but a lover at the same time. In his mind, he was none of the above. In his mind he was just another useless life, wasted. What he didn't realize was the esteem that his daughter held him in. In Willow's eyes, he couldn't be any more perfect. He helped her when she was sad, calmed her down when she was mad, made her think and make important 'life' decisions but most importantly, he never stopped loving her. No matter how many times she screamed at him, no matter how many times she walked out, he would welcome her back with open arms and a sarcastic remark.

Elena was in a 'funk'. On her security duties, she would find herself fantasizing about her and Damon. She decided that a break between Damon and her was a priority at that moment. She couldn't take care of Willow and fantisize about her nights with Damon at the same time. It was between Damon and Willow. And she had chosen Willow. Now, if only Damon could understand…


End file.
